


【金枪】One Night In Mirkwood

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 魔戒中的精灵设定，都是长发背头
Relationships: 金枪





	【金枪】One Night In Mirkwood

今天的密林也很和平，除了那几只讨厌的虫子之外。  
迪卢木多将箭从树干上拔下来插回箭袋里，今天他的执勤任务已经完成，可以好好回去喝酒了。  
精灵们总是热爱美食的，同时他们擅长此道。迪卢木多乐于烹饪，他的料理得到了很多精灵的赞许，本人对经常路过他家蹭饭的精灵也是十分友好，但是，他除外。  
金发的精灵径自坐在他的餐桌旁，迪卢木多有点无奈：“吉尔伽美什，我的餐桌可不欢迎挑食的客人。”  
友人笑了笑，说：“它每次都会为我留下位置。”  
“好吧，但我可不会为你特别改变我的食谱，你知道，吃太多的肉类不好。”  
“别说这个，你的酒呢？还在厨房左边第一个柜子里吗？”吉尔伽美什朝厨房走去。  
“噢，我已经拿出来了。本来只打算一个人用的，分量可能不够。”迪卢木多抓住了吉尔伽美什的手，“别偷喝。”  
吉尔伽美什没有抽开，他看着迪卢木多的侧脸，看着他微卷的黑发，看着他骨节分明的手。  
“怎么了？你今天有点奇怪。”迪卢木多很自然地移开了手，继续料理他的菜肴。  
“不，没什么。”吉尔伽美什转头去看窗外，“密林的夜晚永远是这么美。”  
“我还记得小时候我们一起爬上树梢看星星，然后被教训了。你怎么能带一个未成年的精灵爬那么高的树呢？”  
“那时候你还很小，听我的话，哪像现在，还跟我顶嘴了。”  
迪卢木多没有再应他，刀刃切过蔬菜的清脆声音充满了这个厨房，接着水烧开了，咕噜咕噜冒着泡。

迪卢木多和他的挚友用完晚餐，吉尔伽美什提出去散步闲逛中无意逛到了那棵熟悉的树下。吉尔伽美什跃上一个树桠，朝迪卢木多招了招手，三几下就攀上了树顶。  
深蓝的天空中挂着一轮金黄的明月，密林的树叶被镀上银光，远处的山麓安静得像沉睡的黑色巨兽，夜风轻轻吹拂着精灵的长发。  
迪卢木多像小时候那样坐在树枝上晃悠腿，他仰起头来，月光铺撒在他脸上，噢，夜晚是如此静谧。  
“景色没改变，你却长得和我一般高了。”吉尔伽美什道。  
“我比你高，这是去年的事。”年轻人抗议。  
“小鬼。”吉尔伽美什从口袋里掏出什么捏在手心，嘴角滑出一丝笑意，“闭上眼睛。”  
迪卢木多金色的眼眸乖乖闭上了，他听见风吹过树叶沙沙响的声音。他的头发被人接过，指尖缠绕发梢的触感很好，他喜欢别人帮他梳理头发。  
“好了。”  
迪卢木多摸摸自己的辫子，发现多了一条银链，“这是什么？……噢……”链子末端缀着一颗白宝石，还有银质的小叶片。  
“喜欢吗？”  
迪卢木多的目光停留在那颗月光颜色的宝石上，又转移到吉尔伽美什那里。“太贵重了，我还是还给你吧。”说着伸手去解那链子。  
“迪卢木多，看着我。”吉尔伽美什叫住他，“看我的眼睛。”  
异样的感觉从心里涌起，迪卢木多觉得今晚的气氛不太对，当他接触到那双红宝石般的眼睛时，他僵了一下，“……什么事？”  
“今晚的月色很美，我希望月色常驻在那颗宝石里，留在你的发间。”吉尔伽美什这么说，他的语调没有了平日的骄傲，多了一分柔情。  
迪卢木多的心脏不受使唤地加速，目光无法离开他，他的长发似月光倾泻在夜空中，散发着柔和的金光。他的眼神里包含着热烈和怜惜，随着声音灌注入心房，那么吸引人。  
“你的声音犹如陈年的佳酿，又似甜美的蜂蜜，让我沉溺其中无法自拔。”  
唇瓣哆嗦着没发出声音，身体像绷紧的弓弦一动不动，迪卢木多的大脑一片空白。  
“我爱你，我的挚友，我的挚爱。在这洁白的月光下起誓。”他饱含深情地告白，吻上对方的唇。  
好软，好热，像自己无数次想象过的一样，有过之而无不及。他不敢深入探寻，仅仅是贴合着就无限美好。  
“吉尔伽美什……”无辜的带着迷惘的金色眼睛看着他。  
迪卢木多明白这种奇怪感觉的来源了，他胸膛像要爆炸般难受，像冰川上一条不断扩大的裂缝，最终整个防线都要崩塌。  
“其实……我……”也对你抱着这样的感情。后半句硬是哽在喉咙里说不出来，他看见吉尔伽美什的眼里闪过光芒。  
“我知道了。”吉尔伽美什再次吻了他，停留时间长了点，还咬了咬他的下唇。  
“愿天上明月作证，我的感情终生不渝。”

精灵间的交合等于婚姻，是独一无二的关系。  
吉尔伽美什低下头亲吻他的胸膛时，迪卢木多嗅着对方的头发。吉尔伽美什的头发是罕见的纯金色，柔顺地垂下，哪个精灵不想拥有这样一头美丽的长发呢？  
密切相连的那一刻，身心合一的愉悦和快乐冲袭了两人，汗水从蜜色的肌肤上滑落。迪卢木多用手肘支起上身，寻到吉尔伽美什的嘴亲上去，他伸出舌头舔弄吉尔伽美什的唇，却被年长者攻入口腔。吉尔伽美什吻技很好，很快将年轻的挑战者吻得一塌糊涂，舌尖掠过牙龈，每次当氧气耗尽才松开，旋即覆上。  
他们忘情地接吻，爱抚着对方，暖流流过全身。

感谢月亮吧，感谢美好的命运。


End file.
